


Worth A Double Heartbreak

by momma_66



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Multi, amanda larusso is a bamf, and a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Johnny's been Sid's favorite punching bag for over four decades.Amanda doesn't stand for it.written for cobrakaikink
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Worth A Double Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sid shows up at the country club and throughout the night he verbally abuses and berates Johnny in front of everyone, casually, like its no big deal. Johnny, while hurt, is mostly used to it and just takes it. Amanda is absolutely infuriated by it and puts Sid in his place. Johnny is completely floored since no one has ever stood up to Sid on his behalf. Would love it if this was the start of a Johnny/Daniel/Amanda relationship, but a platonic Johnny and Amanda friendship would be lovely too!](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=124094#cmt124094)
> 
> I posted a mini-fill this morning and then my muse said 'oh no, I wasn't done!' and here we are.

Johnny hadn't meant to sit down at the same table as Sid but if he was going to be insulted and berated then he was going to work up a tab on Sid's dime. And no doubt Sid was paying for the extra drinks and food, otherwise why would anyone subject themselves to the cruel, miserable man's company. Everyone at the table was uncomfortable with the things Sid was saying. Not one of them had the guts to change the subject or tell the old man to knock it off. Johnny internally shrugged, he was used to being Sid's punching bag. At least Johnny was helping to spare the poor server who could barely keep up with Sid's high demands.

Johnny casted his gaze about again. He had done well most of the night to stick by Amanda or Daniel's sides, avoiding having to have any lengthy conversations with people he never really had much in common with in the first place. Which had worked well until he ran into a group of guys he had known as a teen (and suddenly he understood some of the kids' rants about the privilege of generational wealth in the Valley.) They wanted to talk karate and well, Johnny was a sucker for karate. When he had finally pulled himself away, he ran into Sid before he could find his two companions. 

"Sid Weinberg," Johnny felt all his tension and anger dissipate when Amanda placed her hand on Johnny's shoulder. That biting, fake-sweet tilt in her next words hushed the table, "Ten minutes in your company and we're all reminded how peaceful the club is without you." 

Johnny hid his laughter around a cough in his fist, "Sorry," his grin was anything but. He knew Amanda was a pistol but no one had ever gone to bat for Johnny against Sid. Even his mother had only ever been placating when he started in on Johnny when he was younger.

"Amanda," Sid held a beefy hand to his chest, trying to look charming, it mostly came out sleazy, "don't sell yourself short defending trash." He smirked at Johnny, his stupid eyes dancing like Sid won a trophy for shitting on Johnny's existence at every opportunity. 

It hurt, it always fucking hurt when Sid lamented how stupid, how useless, how worthless Johnny was. It hurt worst in front of Amanda who always laughed at Johnny's jokes, who's eyes had lit up and called him a genius when presented with a handcrafted vanity. Johnny scrupulously looked around, praying he wouldn't catch honey eyes. He couldn't take it if Daniel heard these things too.

Except, apparently, Amanda was fearless and tearing down old, bitter men was her pastime.

"How dare you," Amanda's steely voice cut through the din. Every gaze at the table, including Johnny's shot to Amanda. Her hand was still on Johnny's shoulder and he wondered if she was aware how hard she was squeezing. It was okay, Johnny really didn't mind as she went on, "The only trash sitting at this table is an old, bitter man that has had nothing better to do in his life than make every single person around him as miserable as him. Every person at this table would rather be anywhere else-" Amanda laughed "-they're only sitting here because of your money." If Johnny had to describe Amanda's voice and the second laugh she let out, it was every mean girl from 1981 until 2019 in West Valley. Combined. She even put her other hand over her mouth, _laughing_ at Sid.

She leaned forward, her blue eyes were a deep, dark color of anger, "How big a man you are that you've been putting Johnny down for over forty-five years and yet he's still a better man than you. In spite of you, he's an amazing man." Amanda's hand moved from his shoulder (and Johnny was going to be bruised tomorrow _but so worth it_.) "Come on, Johnny-" she grabbed his elbow and pulled him from the chair "-we're not wasting another second here."

Johnny happily allowed Amanda to pull him away and he couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder and smirking at the dumbfounded look on Sid's face. He waved his fingers at the old man, cheeky grin growing when Sid sent him a look worthy of killing on sight.

♡♡♡

They found Daniel waiting in the foyer. "Ah, you found him," Daniel's smile dropped, seeing the angry set of Amanda's mouth. "Um, did something happen?" Daniel looked at Johnny.

"Don't you start," Amanda snapped, stalking past her husband and out the door.

Daniel looked at Johnny, eyes wide, "What happened?"

Johnny scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed suddenly. "Ran into my step-dad," Daniel's nose wrinkled, knowing that the man was an asshole from plenty of stories Johnny had told. "Usually spiel. I'm trash, useless, remind everyone how much money I suckered him out of."

Daniel's frown deepened and Johnny rolled his eyes. "Not you too, okay. My honor has been truly and thoroughly defended by your amazing wife."

That put a bit of a smile on Daniel's face. He slipped an arm behind Johnny's back and led him toward the door. "Go on," he urged.

"Well, you'll hear all about it in your little chatty things, I'm sure. But she called him trash and a miserable old man. Then she said I was amazing." Johnny smirked, just thinking about what Amanda had said made him excited. People didn't call Johnny _amazing_. 

Daniel was smiling at him and when they joined Amanda he wasn't surprised she slid into his other side, the couples' arms crossed behind his back. "That's because you are, Johnny Lawrence," Daniel patted his waist where his hand rested. Johnny could admit to himself he loved being squished between the couple.

Amanda smiled into Johnny's shoulder, "I've wanted to tell that slimeball off way before I knew he was an abusive asshole to you." The bad mood that had followed her out of the club was waning. 

"He didn't smack me around or anything," Johnny grumbled. He hated when they called that shit, and what Kreese had done to them as kids, abuse. Made him feel, well, like a pussy. Their heads shifted and he knew they were giving each other a _look_. 

He saw Daniel's Audi approaching and tried to detangle himself from the LaRusso sandwich he had found himself in. Even though he had rode with them to the club it had always been the plan that he would uber to his apartment after. Their weird little dance around each other didn't need to be exasperated any further than it was.

"Come home with us," Amanda held him tighter to her side, even as Daniel let go. "Free alcohol, the kids are gone for the night, we have plenty of room." She was smiling up at him and he knew his resolve would break if he didn't get untangled from Amanda's arms.

"Mandy," Daniel admonished softly, the tone of his voice said that there was an unspoken conversation behind it. Amanda frowned but let him go. She didn't have to stretch far with her heels and kissed his cheek softly.

"Maybe next time?" she looked so hopeful. Johnny looked at blue eyes and honey eyes and crumbled.

"Just a few drinks," he stated as he climbed in the back of the Audi. Amanda squealed and followed him into the back. Daniel rolled his eyes at suddenly being the chauffeur but he was smiling fondly as well. 

Amanda arranged herself so her legs were tucked under her and she could lay her head on Johnny's chest. She had her eyes closed and Johnny thought she was asleep when, "you really are amazing, Johnny," she snuggled closer to him and Johnny caught Daniel's eyes in the rearview mirror. Not sure why but feeling anxious, his arm tightening around Amanda's shoulders.

♡♡♡

The LaRusso Encino home was ridiculously big for a family of four. Nothing like Sid's lonely mansion but Johnny felt at home in it. Amanda had ushered them into the den where she pulled him to the wet bar and Daniel stepped behind to play bartender.

Amanda's bad mood had dissipated completely and she was all giddy smiles as she egged Daniel into telling a story of his first trip to Okinawa. Johnny had heard a little bit of it before. Drunk, both crying about lost loves, they didn't talk about it. 

But this story was about a fight he won.

"You never told me you competed while there," Johnny looked at Daniel over his tumbler of whiskey. For all his talent and achievement, sometimes Johnny got the feeling Daniel was uncomfortable with fighting. 

Daniel shrugged, "I won, what was there to tell," he wasn't bragging.

"Tell him how you honked his nose," Amanda giggled. 

Johnny looked at Daniel, he stared back and the look of confusion that came over Amanda when they fell into hysterical giggles had them struggling to regain themselves. 

"Hey," Amanda pouted, "you guys have enough inside jokes, let me in." That sobered Johnny. Because it _wasn't_ a funny story, not in the way Amanda thought. 

Johnny reached out and rested his hand on Amanda's lower back, "It'll ruin the mood. We'll tell you tomorrow over breakfast."

"You don't want to ruin the mood but you'll ruin my morning," she smirked. Amanda shifted closer to him, his hand slipping along her back and he snatched it away. A sad look came over her. 

Johnny swallowed. He never instigated any of the touching and hugging between the three of them. When he risked a look at Daniel his honey eyes were amber, Johnny's face flushed from the naked stare.

Amanda nodded once to herself coming to a decision. She reached over, grabbed the wine bottle Daniel had opened and tangled her fingers in the sleeve of Johnny's shirt. "Grab my glass? Daniel top off?" She gestured toward Daniel and Johnny's tumblers.

Johnny couldn't find his voice to protest or argue and could only follow Amanda's direction as she guided him toward the couch in the den. It wasn't a _big_ , regular size one either. The couple had certainly designed the den with intimacy in mind. Amanda folded herself into one corner and made sure Johnny understood he was sitting in the middle. When Daniel joined them, their legs were columns of heat pressed together from thigh to calf. Amanda adjusted so she was angled toward Johnny, her knees pressed to the top of his thigh. Daniel slung an arm across the back of the couch and Johnny found himself in another LaRusso sandwich. 

He shouldn't have felt so surprised. From the moment he had stood next to Daniel against Kreese he knew he was done lying to himself why the man drove him so crazy. Amanda crowding his other side was a bonus he hadn't realized he wanted. Maybe it was because whenever he let himself imagine _this_ it was Daniel or Amanda in the middle, not _him_. Johnny figured he would have always been the outlier in any situation that ended in the three of them falling into bed.

The silence between was comfortable and the classic rock music Daniel had started before sitting down helped ease any additional tension Johnny usually felt. He fiddled with his glass, trying to parse out the words he wanted to say. 

Saying thank you was easy but he wanted them to believe how much he meant it. "Uh, I," he started stupidly, he bit his lip in frustration. He kept his eyes focused on his glass, twisting it between his hands. Amanda's delicate hand touched his knee at the same time he felt Daniel card his fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"Thank you," he settled on lamely, he could already feel his throat thickening and really if he tried to say much more he might _cry_ and honestly, he'd rather run off a cliff. "No one's ever cared enough to stand up for me," he forced out

"Johnny," Amanda gathered his attention with a soft touch to his jaw. She smiled, "Are we reading this wrong?" she motioned between the three of them.

For one moment Johnny entertained the thought of playing dumb. It'd be so easy to say, "reading what wrong?" and the couple would gently extract themselves and all of the touching and looks and _feelings_ would finally stop. Johnny could go back to being alone and not have to worry about what a double heart break might eventually feel like. Because that's how it will end. Johnny with four pieces of broken heart when they realized _Johnny wasn't worth it_ no matter what Amanda says to anyone who made Johnny believe it in the first place.

"No," he admitted instead because one night being loved by them would be worth the broken pieces.

The smile that overtook Amanda's face will be worth it, in the end. "Can we kiss you?" she breathed.

Johnny barely nodded his head when Daniel's rough hand slid across his jaw and cupped his cheek. Amanda's delighted blue eyes were the last thing he saw before Daniel's slotted their lips together and Johnny's eyes fell shut. 

It was coming home to California after the cold of Colorado. Warm and familiar. 

Then there was a smooth, soft pressure to his other check and Amanda's lips slid over his. She was smiling too hard into the kiss for it to be anything more than a press of mouth to mouth.

When they let go Johnny tried to joke, "Now, there's enough of me to go around." It would have been funny, maybe, if Johnny didn't already sound wrecked. When he finally chanced a look at Daniel he jerked at the dark, hungry look in his eyes.

Amanda was the voice of reason when she suggested they take this somewhere more comfortable. Daniel jerked to his feet, downing what was left in his tumbler and pressing Johnny's back into his hand (Johnny didn't even know when he stopped holding it.) Amanda was laughing at Daniel's hurried antics but he slowed when she gently reminded them they had all night.

_All night_ , Johnny grinned. He could get used to the way Daniel watched him with an open, hungry look. Amanda's fondly amused eyes and smile. Yeah, he smiled, totally worth any pain that might come.

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably add more chapters to this. Ive been dying to write domestic ot3 fluff and this was the start I needed 😍


End file.
